<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles by Socially_inept_bean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664842">Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean'>Socially_inept_bean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reed900 oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, touch starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s easier to seem angry and hostile when you’re physically separated from other people. But with Nines, in the comfort of his own home, it’s harder to resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reed900 oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When was the last time I posted this late at night?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, is something wrong?” The human glanced at Nines.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really? Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seemed tense when I passed by, is all. You do that a lot, actually,” Nines noted, setting down the mug he’d been drying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, tense up?” He scoffed, turning back to the stove to flip his pancake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” Gavin blinked in surprise, before chuckling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m just always on guard, I guess,” he shrugged. “Part of the job.” He could almost </span> <span class="s2">feel</span> <span class="s1"> the analyzing look he was given. At this rate it’d probably become a sixth sense.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d hope you can relax in the comfort of our home,” Nines murmured gently. Gavin shifted uncomfortably. Of course he knew what was happening. And Nines probably already knew too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t like being vulnerable like he was when people touched him. He was the aggressive, rude, annoying detective who didn’t care about stepping on people’s toes. It’s easier to not care what other people think of you when you put up a barrier.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">It’s not that he </span> <em> <span class="s2">hated</span> </em> <span class="s1"> physical contact, in fact he actually really liked it. And that was the problem. Because he’d become vulnerable, physically and emotionally. He couldn’t afford that. At least, he used to not be able to. He logically knew that Nines would never hurt him. He was always going on about protecting the people he loved and all that nonsense. But old habits die hard.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, may I try something?” He slid his food onto a plate before turning around and leaning on the counter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, go ahead tin can.” Nines nodded. He took a step to stand right in front of the human, making him have to tilt his head up to look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The android carefully took Gavin’s hands, clasping them together between them. He shivered, doing his best not to immediately melt into the contact. One of Nines’ hands went to cup his chin, and he leaned into it. His eyes fluttered shut. It felt like fire running up and down his skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but it seemed like too soon when the hand pulled away. He blinked his eyes open.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin, I believe you’re touch starved,” Nines stated. Gavin took a moment, chuckling and pushing his way past the android with his breakfast in hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I could’ve told you that, smart ass,” he teased, sitting down at the bar. “Have been since like freshman year.” Nines squinted in confusion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gavin that’s — not good,” he stammered eloquently.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know,” he replied through a mouthful of food. At this point he didn’t know why Nines even questioned it anymore. The android was silent, walking over to lean over the counter next to the human while he ate. He had a look of contemplation, yellow LED and all, but didn’t move at all until he’s finished his food.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he’d pushed away his plate, however, he was being tugged into the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, okay then,” he muttered, allowing himself to be dragged over to the couch.Nines laid himself down on his back, before tugging at Gavin’s arm. The human stared at his boyfriend for a few seconds, before sighing and situating himself on the android’s chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nines wrapped his arms around his back as he rested his ear over his heart.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate you,” Gavin muttered, closing his eyes as he melted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You love me,” Nines murmured into his hair with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If this seems weird, you’re not alone in that thought. I haven’t written these two in a while, and I’m kind of in a funk when it comes to dbh. Might also be because it’s 2 am and I spent the day with my s/o and their family. So I wanted to write some cuddles, but they’re not very good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>